The Happiest Morning In My Life
by monkan
Summary: InuYasha wakes up one morning, knowing that he has everything he could hope for. Just a little smutty something to warm you all on a cold day. Inucest. Sesshoumaru x InuYasha. More inside. Complete.


Author Note: Another old story, written long ago, posted elsewhere. Still mine. One-shot. Enjoy.

Warning: Incest.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha nor Sesshoumaru

Read, Enjoy & Review.

The Happiest Morning In My Life

By Monkan

I will never forget the first time he made my heart leap in my chest. I can't begin to describe in words how beautiful he was the day but the image will always be burned into my eyes. I never even hoped to catch him in my current life. There simply was no way he would fall for me, or so I believed in my hopelessness. I don't remember how useless I felt from loving someone I could never have. I cried heavy tears of regret for many nights alone. My heart was tearing under my hands as if it were made of leaves. I felt sick to the point of vomiting from my love that only grew stronger with each week and month that passed. I couldn't share my pain with anyone, unlike the hanyou blood inside me I'm a full blooded coward when it comes to confessing my feelings. I don't know what path to take or when to say the right thing. Most things just pop out of my mouth before I can change them and made a fool out of me.

And like an idiot I tried to forget my love, press it back to the deepest, darkest corner in my heart so that I wouldn't feel the terrible pain ever again. I almost succeeded until that day-

InuYasha nestled deeper into the comforts of his bed as he slowly felt his mind coming back from slumber. He felt the slender body against his. strong arms holding him around his waist. The hair that tickled his nose ever so slightly as he drew his breath in and out. He could feel a leg wrapped around his, mingling them together for closeness. The heat from the sheets covered them up to their hips and waists. It pooled around them like a second skin made of silk, letting them rest peacefully in its graceful service.

InuYasha opened his eye and looked at the closed eye lids that hide powerful eyes that could glare down any enemy they meet, but those eyes could also be very tender and gentle as he was being held. Although they guarded everything with skill and ice cold malice they still managed to feel warm whenever they landed on him. The light flush in the usually pale cheeks spoke of the defenceless and restful sleep his mate was currently in. The same full lips that had kissed him last night were opened slightly with a tiny hint of pink colouring them. The smooth skin that covered his body, even the love marks that were beginning to show on his neck and shoulders were attracting. All in all, his chosen one was perfect in every sense of the word.

With his eyes fully opened and his mind half-way awake InuYasha stretched and felt the tingle of soreness in his backside making itself known. It wasn't bad, in fact his fast healing ability made sure that he wouldn't be bothered by the time he stood up. Just a pleasant reminder of the previous nights liaison of passion.

The motion of his body must had been stronger than he intended for he felt his mate's body follow after and he had to hold back a purr as his doggy ears were nibbled in-between licks. He could feel the random thrust against his lower region and knew immediately what his mate was after. Last night had apparently not been enough between them.

Rolling over to his back, InuYasha made sure that his mate was straddling his hips. Both his hands reached up to feel the strong chest, they caressed up to the neck before going down slowly on both sides before coming to a sudden curve that normally shouldn't be there. InuYasha smiled with joy as his hands tenderly touched the part of his life partner that held their child. Gentle hands over lapped his as they felt together for their child. Thankfully it had only just begun to move a few days ago and this morning wasn't one of those moments.

Then his mate moved so that their position was reversed. InuYasha now resting between the legs of his mate and let out a groan as his private parts rubbed against flesh, sending delicious shivers through his body.

At first InuYasha enjoyed pleasuring his mate with random strokes, licks and touches but when his hand began to travel to far, so that it almost nudged against the opening his hand was, without warning or carefully, caught and pulled away. His fingers felt like they were being crushed.

A growl meet InuYasha as he suddenly found himself once again on his back but now with a very angry Daiyoukai on top of him.

"Do that again and you will lose your limb." Sesshoumaru growled through clenched teeth. InuYasha could only stare up to the face that had only moments ago been twisted in pleasure, glaring down at him.

He resisted the instinct to sneer at his situation. Once and only once had he been allowed to take his otherwise dominate brother ever since their relationship began all those years back. That one time had been fantastic, pure lust and pleasure filled with ecstasy. But that one time had left his older brother and mate in his current situation. To say that they both had been mighty surprised when they made the discovery a few days later was an understatement. He almost didn't make it out alive from his brothers rage of this "humiliating" situation. Since Sesshoumaru had never even thought of letting another male take him he hadn't known that he might be able to carry life. Hence his surprise when he felt another youki slowly beginning to form inside of him.

But after the shock had subsided they had both opened up to the thought that they would have a child. It had been more than they could had hoped for and InuYasha silently thanked his brothers full-blood for their gift. But Sesshoumaru had made it painfully clear to InuYasha that it would never happen again as long as he lived.

InuYasha pulled Sesshoumaru down and kissed his cheek before claiming his lips. As they pulled away he let out a soft "sorry" that he knew Sesshoumaru heard before trailing down the others neck. Well, it wasn't that he had anything against being the one claimed. In fact he enjoyed it quiet a bit, the feeling of someone taking his body, rendering him hopeless against the pleasure that overtakes him. The sensation of his mate inside him, he wouldn't trade it with anyone. He also knew that if he hadn't been happy for being born male then he would had chosen to be a female any time. Both to seduce his brother but also so that HE could be the one giving them a family, and a large one at that.

Because his current half-blood didn't allow him the same gift as a woman or a mighty full-blood demon had. Another thing he despised about his blood but at the same time he was thankful to his parents for being born. Even if he cursed it sometime he still was happy for being born and for holding this one creature that he previously thought out of his reach in his arms.

He jerked as his manhood was taken in hand and he felt how another began to probe his backside again.

'Oh hell.' InuYasha thought. 'sometime in the future I will pursue him to let me take him again.' he promised himself as he gasped as he was breached. 'To hell with it for now.'

InuYasha wrapped his arms and legs around Sesshoumaru. Because now... he was more than happy with his life.

The End!


End file.
